The Lucian Lessons
by Lady Kate The Passionate
Summary: AmyxIan. And Dan's first crush. Amy and Dan get their Lucian training from a Lucian agent, who gives them the test of their lives. Can Amy go through with it? Or will it physically and mentally kill her in the process? T, there is no reason... yet
1. The Lessons

**Summary: There is some AmyxIan. And Dan's first crush. Amy and Dan get their Lucian training from a Lucian agent, who gives them the test of their lives. Can Amy go through with it? Or will it physically and mentally kill her in the process?**

**This is set after Vespers rising. Amy and Dan are training for the arrival of the Vespers. Their current lesson is… kidnapping.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Jonah!**

**Jonah: Yo dawg! Sup?**

**Me: To the disclaimer!**

**Jonah: Fo Sho! You gotta git wit the way I'm commin at ya first!**

**Me: …**

**Ian: She, like Natalie and I, does not speak your incorrect grammar twit!**

**Jonah: Woah Dawg! No need to…**

***Ian gives the Kabra glare***

**Jonah: Ummm KateyJo does not own anything! *runs away***

**Me (with fake British accent): That was jolly good Ian! Jolly good! **

**Ian: Really?**

Amy's POV:

"DAN! Get out here so we can start class," I could hear Dan mumble something though the door. "Fine then don't get up. But when the sense gets here I'll tell him you were too tired to earn your black belt today!" I started walking down the hall toward the stairs, when I heard Dan come running down the hall toward me.

"WAIT! WHEN DOES THE SENSE GET HERE?" When he jumped in front of me I almost died of laughter. He was wearing a black ninja outfit.

_At least he left his nun chuck in his room. Nellie is going to be mad when she finds out Dan broke her signed All Time Low album._

"I was joking Dan! You know we're working on kidnapping this week! Now let's get started. There's an expert Lucian downstairs waiting for us," I saw Dan wince at the word Lucian.

"Great. I get to spend the day with your snobby boyfriend and his snobby sister. I'm ecstatic!" I blushed, and opened my mouth to retort, but he beat me to it. "I need some food. I am not dealing with the Cobra's without food," he rubbed his tummy to emphasize.

_Dan? Hungry? Who would've thought?_

"Dan he is not my boyfriend and not the Lucian I'm talking about. She's some older agent, Kat… or Kate…or something like that." Dan nodded and turned down the hall to the kitchen.

We had made Grace's mansion into a training arena. The halls were littered with traps, and secret passageways. Nobody knew the house like me and Dan though. For instance when we get to the end of the hall there was going to be a set of 17 darts to deflect and 5 ninja stars to catch.

_Which for us was no longer a problem._

Dan looked over to me when we were about 5 feet from the trap and I nodded. We both continued to walk as if nothing was wrong. The darts came first, which I and Dan caught without trouble. The Ninja stars were Dan's favorite. When the first one came at me I jumped and caught it before it stabbed me in my side. Dan did the same for the one aimed for his head. But then the trap did something new. The last three stars all came toward me. I quickly bent over so the top one couldn't my head and Dan went behind me to catch it. The next two headed for my heart I grabbed one and deflected the other with my nail.

"Amy! That was so cool! You can totally be my ninja sidekick!" Dan started making fighting noises and kicking around the air. I rolled my eyes. Sure, I'd been practicing without Dan. When the time came I needed to be able to protect him, no matter the cost. And if that meant a few scratches and some poison darts? So be it.

"Yes Amelia. Bravo. But that last dart was too close of a call. You must be a little more careful," a clear British voice rang out. I looked up and saw a girl about my age with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress suit and black heels.

_Are all Lucian children models?_

"Hello, Cahill's. My name is Katelyn. I'm going to be your teacher on the Lucian ways. Starting with breaking and entry and kidnapping," she smirked. Just like the Kabra's. I looked over at Dan, who had his mouth hanging open. I betting his thoughts were, she's preeeeeeeeety… typical Dan.

"Hi Katelyn," I paused.

_Now is not the time to stutter Amy…_

I regained my composure and held out my hand, "please call me Amy. And that's my brother Dan." Katelyn looked over at Dan a blushed.

_Oh god._

"I know your names, Amy. Though I have specific instructions from a certain Kabra to address that one as Daniel. Not Dan," I smiled at her and she continued. "But he's not as repulsive as she said. Please call me Kat." I nodded and we headed into the kitchen, with one thought on my mind

_The Kabra's know she's here._

Or rather…

_Ian. Ian knows she's here._

LESSON 1 DISARMING SECURITY

Dan's POV

She's pretty.

_Not as pretty as Natalie._

Did I really just think that?

_Yes Dan. You did._

Kat had been here for 3 days now and we had been doing breaking into homes and buildings simulations. Which were…boring. But not as boring as our Ekat lessons 2 weeks ago. I could hear the teacher now "The first 30 digits of pi…. Dan! Can you tell me the first 30 digits of pi?" What kind of question is that? I don't need to know the first 30 digits of pi when I'm kicking a Vespers butt. All I need to know is how to ninja him to the FLOOR! Me and Amy were sitting in the classroom (which was next to the gym, which was next to the library, which was next to the pool, and they were all on the 4th floor).

Kat was giving a lesson on…something. I wasn't really listening. Not that I needed to with my ninja skills and all…

"…Which will give you access to the control panel to get into the house. Now that I've explained, you try," Kat stood at the front of the room holding a security panel. "Now unlock your doors while I time you. Get ready. Set. GO!" And she pushed the timer button.

Crap. I didn't listen to any of the lesson! I looked down at my security panel. Never mind. No problem. I just need to disable it, ok wire B goes with wire D…

_Cake._

Until the security panel went off. Amy and Kat cracked up, knowing I hadn't been paying any attention.

_So much for ninja skills._

LESSON 2 POISON

Amy's POV

This lesson reminded me so much of the clue hunt it hurt. Katelyn was having us make, memorize, and use thousands of different types of poisons and they're antidotes. Just looking at my paper made me sick.

**(A/N The first column is poison the second is it's antidote and these are Amy's notes, you wouldn't be able to read, let alone understand Dan's, and Amy writes pretty)**

paracetamol (acetaminophen)

N-acetylcysteine

vitamin K anticoagulants, e.g. warfarin

vitamin K

opioids

naloxone

Iron (and other heavy metals)

desferrioxamine, Deferasirox or Deferiprone

benzodiazepines

flumazenil

ethylene glycol

ethanol or fomepizole, and thiamine

methanol

ethanol or fomepizole, and folinic acid

Cyanide

amyl nitrite, sodium nitrite and sodium thiosulfate

Organophosphates

Atropine and Pralidoxime

Magnesium

Calcium Gluconate

Calcium Channel Blockers (Verapamil, Diltiazem)

Calcium Gluconate

Beta-Blockers (Propranolol, Sotalol)

Calcium Gluconate and/or Glucagon

Isoniazid

Pyridoxine

Atropine

Physostigmine

Thallium

Prussian blue

Hydrofluoric acid

Calcium Gluconate

Anticholinergics

Cholinergics

I looked over at Dan, who was mixing poisons together. Scary I know.

"I AM PIOSON MASTER!" Dan suddenly screamed. Then he looked up and over at Katelyn "Kat? I don't have to drink this do I?" He had an uneasy look on his face.

"Depends Dan, what did you mix?" Kat smirked at me and I held back a laugh. Dan looked down at his notebook and read aloud.

"Hydrofluoric Acid and Calcium Gluconate!" Dan smiled at himself and I looked down at my paper. Dan's in trouble.

"DAN! THOSE TWO CANCEL EACH OTHER OUT! THEY ARE OPOSITES! ONE IS THE POISON AND THE OTHER IS THE ANTIDOTE!" Dan looked up at the board and found the two liquids. And sheepish look fell across his face.

So much for a poison master, I win.

LESSON 3 LYING

Dan's POV

Kat was sitting across from me in the class room after she sent Amy out into the hall so she could explain something to me.

"Dan I'm going to give Amy 5 things to say and I want you to pick out the lie. And I'll tell you if you're right." I smiled and nodded as Kat let Amy back in and told her to read off 5 things about her on a paper in a monotone no matter what they said.

"I have not the whole Chronicles of Narnia series. I hate it when people chew loudly. I'm in love with Ian Kabra. I have had more than one crush at once. The most frequently played song on my iPod is Ghost of You by Selena Gomez." Amy looked up at Kat with a questioning look on her face.

"Alright Dan, whatcha got?" I smiled at Amy and Kat

"Ok. Well I say that out of those 5 statements is that she has had more than one crush at once. Because 2 I know are true and when she said that one the tone of her voice changed and she put a hand in front of her face." Amy blushed deeply and looked down. And Kat turned to me and smiled.

"THAT'S RIGHT DAN! WOOOHOOO!" Kat starting doing one of my weird happy dances

"HAHAHA AMY! That means you're in love with Ian!" I said laughingly, but then I realized what I had just said, "WAIT! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH IAN?" I started chasing Amy around the mansion.

"HOW COULD YOU BE IN LOVE WITH A COBRA?" I screamed

LESSON 4 WEAPONS

Amy's POV

I wasn't too excited about this class the last one was humiliating. But that was before I got to the classroom.

"Amy! Here is a dart gun. Hold it like this and pull the trigger when you're ready to shoot. BEGIN!" Kat explained very quickly. Very helpful Kat. Very.

I loaded the dart into the gun and pulled back the trigger. Bull's-eye! YES! That extra training I did with the Tomas teacher really helped. I looked over at Dan and saw he had gotten on the outer rings of the target and Kat was now helping him center his shot. And he was grinning his head off. BOYS!

LESSON 5 TORCHER

Dan's POV

This video is slowly killing me. I don't want to watch somebody be tortured! How can people stand this? The poor man was being electrocuted, beaten, having his nails and teeth pulled. I finally looked away. Amy wasn't really looking either. I could tell it reminded her of Isabel. Which killed me too. I hate that, that woman hurt my sister. It was cruel.

_Madrigals were supposed to be peaceful._

_Right?_

Amy's POV

FINAL TEST DAY

I approached the house simulator with Dan slowly. If we both passed this test then we could 'apply our skills in the real word'.

"Dan! The house is 2 stories. So it should be easy to scale the side and get in through that top window and get in through there." I fingered my Jade necklace. Dan nodded and went to disable the security system. I started to set up my harness so I could be ready to go up when he got back.

"Amy. You can go up now," Dan came around the corner with his mini portable computer (MPC). "Be careful, I wanna pass this." I nodded and threw the grappling hook to the roof of the house.

I pulled myself closer and closer to the second floor window and looked down at Dan, who gave me a thumbs up. My arms weren't the least bit tired. I knew I owed that to Hamilton for sending me all those strengthening movie before the Tomas teacher arrived. Who, may I add, worked us to death. Which I was now thankful for.

The window was a pull apart to open, which made it a little easier for me to get in. Once I slipped inside I looked around and took in my surroundings. It was a small room that was painted red and black and had a little boy sleeping in the corner under a big V on the wall. I smiled and typed a message to Dan.

(A/N Dan's messages are in bold and Amy's are regular)

Target spotted.

**Good. Now you know the objective. Get the kid, to hold as a hostage for the agents that were taken from us and get OUT.**

Got it.

**(A/N Ok done with messages)**

I crept over to the little boy's bed and pulled out a small dart gun I now carried with me at all times. I aimed at his forearm and shot. As soon as the dart hit his arm the little boy woke up and I made sure he couldn't see me. Once he slipped into unconsciousness I put a black bandanna over his eyes and pulled him up into my arms.

As I made my way over to the window I stepped on a trip wire and an alarm went off.

_Oh no._

I saw a light come on and knew I had to act fast. I motioned to Dan and he held out his arms. I quickly dropped the boy down and pulled a mask over my face just as his parents came in. They flipped the light on and I looked over at them and smiled; I slipped out the window and grabbed the rope.

_Deep breaths, keep calm… calm…_

And jumped.

When I hit the ground I grabbed the kid from Dan and we ran. Once we got to the end of the simulation room we dropped the kid dummy and Dan high-fived me.

"That was so cool Amy! I mean you didn't even freak out or anything!" Dan said just as the simulation went off and Katelyn came in to give us our score. "I bet Ian would be soooooooo proud," then Dan started imitating Ian, British accent and all. "Hello love! That was a nice kidnapping! Maybe you could join me and dear old mum and father for tea and a killing spree sometime!" I laughed and soon Dan and Katelyn started in too. We just laughed like that for about 5 minutes.

"Ok ok. Good news you guys passed! I'll post your final test assignment tomorrow on the board in the classroom. You'll have to apply everything you've learned with me. That includes Breaking in, kidnapping, poisons, weapons, lie diction, interrogation, sleuthing, and torture. You might want to study. This will be both physically and emotionally hard. For the both of you. And you'll want a good night's sleep! I have to go back to head quarters now. Bye Amy. Bye Dan."

Katelyn smiled and hugged the both of us and walked out of the simulation room. Dan turned to me and smiled.

"WE DID IT!" he started doing a random happy dance around the room while I just stood and stared at the place Katelyn had been standing before.

"Dan. This isn't a game. We need to practice before tomorrow. You do realize that we could get hurt…or die? She has complete reign over us now." Don't get me wrong. I liked Katelyn, but she was still a Lucian. "Let's get to work."

Katelyn's POV

"Yes sir. They come pleated the Lucian training." I repeated for what seemed like the 100th time

"Good. You know what to do correct?" I heard the auto tuned voice on the other end of the phone line loud and clear.

"Yes sir. I know the exact instructions." I then heard the dial tone. Amy and Dan were in for the time of their lives. I was sad that I had to leave, which was very un-me… But I liked Amy and Dan. They were really good kids.

_I hope the assignment doesn't kill them._

Amy's POV

Me and Dan were on our way from breakfast to the classroom, practically running. We wanted those assignments. Bad. When we got to the classroom door I threw it open and looked at the bored. And what I saw made my hear hit the floor.

"Amy? Move! I wanna see the assignment! Move! Amy?" Dan pushed me out of the way a jumped inside the classroom. He, just like me, stopped and turned to look back at me. "No…"

**Amy & Dan**

**Your final test is simple. Break into the Kabra estate and kidnap the Kabra children. Then bring them back here for the rest of your assignment. By any means necessary. That is your test. **

**Good luck…?**

**Katelyn**

**PS: The Kabra's know I'm here (or was) but they don't know your coming. I promise. According to them I'm still at your estate.**

_I have to kidnap Ian._

**OOOOOOOOO Cliffhanger! Muuahhhahahahahah! Was it okay? Ian and Natalie will come in on the next chapter. Please review. This is my second 39 clues fanfic and the first one was a fail…. =[ I REALLY don't want this one to be...**


	2. Maybe They Can Change

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Amy can you do this disclaimer for me?**

**Amy: Ok… just a sec let me finish this chapter.**

***waits for 5 minutes***

**Me: Amy?**

**Amy: Wait! It's just getting good!**

***waits 10 more minutes***

**Me: AMY! The disclaimer?**

**Amy: Wait! Wait! Wait!**

***Waits 10 MORE minutes***

**Me: AMY IF YOU DON'T DO THE *beep* DISCLAIMER IN THE NEXT *beep* *beep* *beep* TWO SECONDS THEN I AM GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOU LITTLE *beep* *beep* *beep*!**

**Amy: Ok! Sheesh! KateyJo doesn't own anything! Except for the lovely Katelyn. And there is no need for you to go all Cobra on me KateyJo.**

**Me: Whatever. I'm satisfied. Now for your punishment. You made me wait 25 minutes so you have to spend 2 hours with… Ian. Alone.**

**Amy: Pshh. He's not even here. **

***Amy goes back to reading while I sneak out and lock the door***

***Ian sneaks over to Amy and breathes into her neck***

**Ian: Hello Love.**

**Ooooooooh! Disclaimer Cliffy! Lol… BRING ON THE KABRAS!**

Amy's POV

_I can do this. _

Katelyn's note had left me in shock. Ian and Natalie had visited a few times after the clue hunt; well if you counted once a month a few times. We had gotten close. Kidnapping them would ruin that.

Honestly I had never really gotten over Ian. Though I wouldn't admit that to anyone. I never felt awkward when he came over though, because we were never left alone. Either they came over while the Holts and Starlings were here or I, Dan, Natalie, and Ian would hang out. Dan wouldn't leave me alone with him anyway. Not after the clue hunt. Korea especially. I still had nightmares about Isabel.

"Amy?" I sighed. Dan was at my door again. "You need to come out. I can help you know," he voice softened, "We don't have to do this. I know its bothering you. Though I don't see why. Ian is just a little British snob." And there it is. I smiled.

_For a moment there I thought he was actually going to care._

"Amy? You also need to come out because I'm hungry…" He trailed off.

_Brothers never change._

I sighed and reluctantly stood up from my desk and looked down at the map of the Kabra estate. I had already set up most of the kidnapping. The only obsical that I'd hit was getting out with the Kabra's. I had considered tricking them into thinking they had to come with us, and force. But neither was wise. This wasn't going to be easy. But I loved a challenge.

"Alright Dan I'm coming," but when I opened the door Dan wasn't there. I looked down the hall, nothing. I then ran up and down the house screaming his name. Nothing.

That was when I panicked.

Dan's POV

"Amy? You also need to come out because I'm hungry…" I trailed off for emphasis. I heard Amy sigh and stand up from her desk.

_This better work. She hasn't come out of her room since Katelyn gave us the assignment._

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Nellie! Amy hasn't left her room since Katelyn gave the assignment! Nothing works! I'm not even sure if she's eaten!" I heard Nellie sigh on the other end of the phone line._

"_Dan, this is hard for Amy. Give her some space. She'll come around. And don't worry; she has a mini fridge in her room. She's set in there for about 3 weeks," I had told Nellie about the assignment as soon as Amy went to her room. Which was about 5 minutes after we actually got it._

"_THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER!" I screamed. I knew what Amy was doing in there. She was planning the kidnapping, without me. Which was not cool. I was about to go ninja on her door and her. Not to mention Nellie. Who wasn't helping at all._

"_Ok ok. Calm down kiddo! Just try to be the nice, caring brother deep down I know you really are. You might just be able to coax her out. I have to go now Dan. I'll be home in 4 days. Love ya!" _

_Click._

This better work

**FLASHBACK OVER!**

I stood outside of her door and waited.

I felt a hand go over my mouth and a sharp pain in the side of my arm.

I couldn't even scream

Amy's POV

Dan was gone. Gone. I walked into the classroom to find it sadly empty. The desk was bare. Unlike it had been when Katelyn was here, she wasn't a very neat person. I smiled in spite myself. My eyes wondered over to the board where the assignment was still clearly written in black expo marker. But this time there was something new under it. It was smaller, so I had to walk over to it so I could see it clearly.

**Amelia,**

**Dan is safe. We had to bring him into a safer location. His name was leaked out to the Vespers. I'm sorry we had to steal him away like this. But we couldn't raise attention. You're safe. Dan will come home with me when the time is right. Please understand…**

**Love,**

**Fiske**

Oh thank God. I let out a deep breath out relief. Dan is safe. Now to finish the plans for the kidnappig. I guess I'm on my own now.

I ran out of the class room, avoiding al the hallways with taps, which took longer. Once I got up to my room I headed straight back to my desk and engulfed myself in the plans.

**(A/N This is part of Amy's plan…)**

**Schedule**

**4-5:00 am- Board the Privet jet**

**7:00- Arrive in London**

**8:00- Arrive at the Prime Ministers home under the name Jess Lewis granddaughter to the prime minister (yea, I pulled some strings. The Prime Minister is a Madrigal).**

**9:00- Put on disguise and stalk the target, take kidnapping materials**

**(A/N This is now going to go straight into the stalking of the Kabra's in London)**

I pulled on the short cropped wig, and my large grey sunglasses. I knew my hair and eyes would be a dead giveaway. So for the times when the targets went inside, I was wearing blue colored contacts. I didn't look a thing like Amy. Which was good, because my name was now Jess.

My outfit was simple and conventional. Grey skinny jeans, a black top and red converse. I grabbed my black backpack with my dart gun, poisons, and black training outfit. I was ready.

*****Really cool line break!*****

The Kabra's started everyday off the same way. Breakfast at Prada. Yes Prada has a café. Aparently Natalie had a little say in that. I walked in about 5 minutes after them. And to my distaste was seated not even two feet away from them.

Great.

"EW! Miss! You cannot sit that peasant this close to me! Do you know who I am?" I looked over at Natalie who had stared screamed at the hostess that had just seated me next them. The young hostess looked over at Natalie and smirked.

"No miss. I don't know who you are," Natalie glared at the lady and Ian just sat there looking sheepish, weird. "But on the other hand I do know who this young woman here is," she pointed over at me. "This is the Prime Ministers Granddaughter." Natalie and Ian's mouths dropped open in shock. I pulled myself together and managed to give them a smirk.

"Hello. I'm Jess," I said in my newly found British accent, I then held out my hand to Ian and he shook it carefully.

"Ian, Ian Kabra. Tell my Jess, you look quite familiar. Have we met?" He looked at me quizzically. And I just gave him my best genuine smile.

"Not that I know of, I wouldn't have forgotten such a handsome face. Besides I'm usually never in London. I live in Cambridge with my parents," now it was Ian's turn to blush, which was also was highly unusual. Now to finish off the plan, to emphasize I looked down at my watch. "Speaking of which I am late for my plane! Grandfather is going to kill me!" I looked up at them with the most sorry-butt face I could muster. "Whats the fastest way from here to the privet airport?" Natalie and Ian shared a glance.

"Well, we could take you. It honestly isn't any trouble. Not to sound like we're using you or anything, but," Natalie 's voice went to a whisper, "we like to be on good terms with the prime minister anyway." I nodded my head. Stupid Lucians. Always doing things for themselves.

"That would be lovely! Thank you so much!" We stood and walked out of the resteraunt and they lead me to their limo.

Hook, line, and sinker. Guess I won't have to break into the Kabra estate after all. I could see it now 'Kidnapping…Amy style'

****LINEBREAK****

During the ride to the airport Ian kept looking over at me. Natalie tried to keep up a conversation with me about Prada (thank goodness I had done my research, and my black backpack was Prada… for show!).

_So this is how they treat their rich friends, better. They nice enough to me and Dan when they come over, but it's still tense._

"Oh look Jess! We're here," Natalie gave me that smile that said 'great time, now get out'. I smirked and pulled out my dart gun and pointed it at them.

"Great. Now raise your hands up and get out," Natalie's smile faded into a fierce glare. And Ian's face was completely calm, like he knew this would happen. I pushed them out of the limo and over to the plane.

Once I got them situated in the plane (with the help of some big guys…) I went to go change out of my disguise. I pulled off my dirty clothes from this morning and reached into the bag I had left on the plane so I could change. When I reached down into the bag and pulled out what was supposed to be my jade green tank top I mentally smacked myself.

I had accidently grabbed my jade green formal dress! Not that it wasn't a lovely dress, with its gold accents around the torso and bust it was gorgeous. And it brought out my eyes. I sighed and pulled it on and brushed my reddish brown hair so it looked halfway decent. I figured, what they hay? It's only a few hours.

_Yeah, a few hours with the 2 most devious kids on the planet!_

I stepped out of the bathroom compartment after texting the crew and the household staff I had succeeded. Who were also in on it, I couldn't very well bring in Natalie and Ian against their wills unannounced now could I?

Once I was about 10 feet away from the Kabra children they turned to look at me, and if their mouths hadn't been duct tapped, I was sure their mouths would have hit the floor for the second time that day. Not to mention they would jump up and kill me, but they couldn't do that either. Since their hands and feet were strapped to the seats. I smirked and stepped over to them ripping the duct tape off their mouths.

Natalie didn't say a word, which was surprising. She just glared at the seat in front of her.

_Looks like the mastermind has been tricked… and now she's pouting. Maybe I should let her go… NO! Amy. Now is not the time to be compassionate. Move on. Get with assignment._

"Love?" I looked over at Ian and I smirked at him.

"Ian," I turned away and called to one of my 'big guys'. "Hey Rasp! Get this one," I pointed to Ian, "and put him on the other side of the plane. I would like them to be apart." Rasp came in and unlocked Ian and restrained him and put him on the other side of the plane in the back were Natalie couldn't see him.

Once Ian was strapped in again, I sat next to him and told Rasp to tell the pilot to take off. Ian turned to look at me.

"Amy, love, you look stunning," Ian complemented me, completely ignoring the fact that he was strapped to his chair." I smiled half heartedly at him.

_I can't do this! I need to tell him, maybe he'll go along with it. Oh God. Is it getting hotter in here…?_

I started "Ian…" just the same time as he started "Amy…" I blushed and looked down. Even though I wasn't looking at him I knew he was smirking.

"Go ahead love. I can wait," He looked at me expectantly and I sighed.

"Don't call me that. I'm really sorry for doing this. You see me and Dan have been training and our last teacher was teaching us the Lucian ways and she gave me and Dan one last assignment and that was to kidnap you and Natalie. Please forgive me. We needed the practice." I got that entire speech out in about 4 seconds. And Ian smirked again.

"I figured as much Love. You're not that devious. When we sent Katelyn over to your estate me and Natalie expected as much," My face must have shown shock," ah, well I don't know why your surprised Love, we ARE Lucians. Natalie is just mad because she fell for it."

"So did you."

"Well, technically true. But I was suspicious. Especially since the Prime Minister of England has a grandson, who's 3. Not a granddaughter." We laughed. "So love. Are you going to let me out of these restraints or not?" I looked over at him suspiciously, and finally nodded. I reached over and undid all his cuffs and let him up. He smiled at me. Like really smiled. Not smirked.

_Why does he have to be so hot? Couldn't he be ugly? Or at least a little average?_

"Love, what do say we leave Natalie over there and you come with me to, do you have a dinning compartment on this plane?" I nodded, "Good. So would you like to join me for a late breakfast?" He held out his arm for me to take and I smiled.

_Okay, well maybe Lucians can change after all._


	3. Authors Note

HEY! READ THIS!

Please. Ian would want you too.

PS! WAIT! I do love reviews though. They make me smile, real big. =D REALLY BIG.

PPS! Please keep me in mind. Cause I have to clean my room today (I'm not a very neat person) and I can't write until I do that.

PPPS! There is a poll on my page/profile thingy and it determines something very important. Just vote. I NEED that… I'll give you a cookie. Yeah, a cookie. And then you can JOIN THE DARKSIDE!

PPPPS! I'm going to put a secret message down here and the first person who gets it right get to decide when I have the first Fluff (I like fluff!) scene. It will be like "Do it in the next 2 chapters"

Secret Message (there are extra spaces in the word so you can see them easier):

Ndwhobq lv uhdoo NdwhbMr

Hint:

3


	4. Worst Day Ever

**Disclaimer:**

**Ian: Hello Love.**

**Amy: Do. Not. Call. Me. That. Ever.**

**Ian: Sure, Sure, whatever you say… Angel. **

**Amy: No.**

**Ian: Yes, your right. It doesn't fit. Peach?**

**Amy: No.**

**Ian: Alright… Button?**

**Amy: No. And… NO.**

**Ian: Ok, ummmmm, well… Dove!**

**Amy: Close… Its got a ring to it… Wait. Wait, wait! No! My name is Amy! A-M-Y!**

**Ian: Of course! As you wish, Love. By the way, did you know that KateyJo left you a note? **

**Amy *reading note*: KateyJo does not own anything.**

**Ian *scooting closer to Amy*: That's too bad now isn't it?**

**Hey guys, please don't hate me (forever, because right now I would hate me for taking so long). Alright, I could tell you that, yeah, I've been really busy with school and NJHS and Cinderella, but, honestly every time came to the computer I had no inspiration. But I am now over that. Yay…? **

Amy's POV

Breakfast was, to my disappointment, interrupted. We had just sat down when my phone rang, it was Fiske! I quickly excused myself from Ian and walked to the back of the plane.

"Fiske!"

"Hello Amelia," my breath caught. That wasn't Fiske. "I was wondering, with all of the training I know you've had, I can't come to comprehend why poor little Dan and Fiske couldn't defend themselves. Oh don't tell me!" He paused. I could barely contain my myself,

_He has Dan, and Fiske!_

It didn't take a lot of brains to guess what family 'he' was pulling for.

"You darling, must have had separate training. Not very wise on your part. You won't always be there to protect him. Especially now. Your brother and Fiske are fine… for now. I'm more interested in you and your little friend Ian. You'd be a great Vesper Amy, and so would Ian. I think we all should meet. Follow the instructions in the text you're about to receive. If your late, they die, slowly," my tongue felt heavy, they had Dan… and if I didn't listen to him… My brain couldn't even finish processing the thought.

"Ddddonnn't ttttoucchh thhhemmm," I couldn't help it, my stutter came back, and being struck with fear does that to a person.

"Goodbye Amelia." Then I heard the dial tone.

_What am I going to do…? _

I couldn't become a Vesper. That was out of the question. But I couldn't let them hurt Dan or Fiske. My mind was on overdrive. I couldn't think… I felt dizzy.

Then I passed out.

Ian's POV

Stupid cell phone. One moment alone, for real, and then RING! The phone ruins the whole thing.

_I hate bloody cell phones_

And darned if my phone didn't ring right there.

"Hello?" My voice came out as a growl.

"Hello Ian Damon Kabra." A voice that I didn't recognize answered me.

_What the bloody hell? _

"Who the hell is this?" I couldn't help it, nobody should call me while I'm ranting. Don't blame me!

The voice on the other end laughed heartlessly. I couldn't help, but flinch; the laugh reminded me so much of mum. It was heartbreaking.

"Questions, questions, questions. More than your dearest Amy had! Now, you might want to check up on her by the way Ian. She seems to be a little, grounded. And your sister is a different story… "

Then I heard the dial tone.

I ran up the isles toward were Natalie was sitting. When I reached the chair, to my utter and complete disappointment, it was empty.

"NATALIE!" I started franticly searching around the plane and found nothing. Then I remembered what the man on the phone had said about Amy.

_Oh no. No. No. No. No. NO! This can't be happening!_

I ran to the back of the plane were I saw Amy head earlier. The back of the plane was small and cramped, mainly because it was the stewardess room, and wasn't meant for passenger use. I pulled back the curtains and let out the air I didn't know I had been holding. Amy was on the floor, but she was alive. I started to check her over for injuries. Finding none, that were visible anyway, I picked her up and carried her to the front of the plane. Once I got her situated in a seat, her eyelids started to flutter open.

"Ian?" She winced and grabbed her head.

"Amy. What happened?" Amy was silent for a moment, and then she looked down at the phone I hadn't realized she had been holding. The phone struck me as a memory, the phone call, the man, and Natalie. She was gone.

_Stay strong. Strong for Amy. Strong for Amy. Strong for Amy._

Amy took a long shaky breath, "well. It all started after Katelyn left. Dan's name was leaked out to the Vespers and he was taken to be under Madrigal protection with Fiske. So, as you know, I did the final assignment alone. Then…," Amy was full on balling now. I sighed and grabbed her hand.

_I thought Katelyn was supposed to train them. Rule 1. No emotion. Well this goes to show I can be a little nicer._

"This is the trick, breath slowly. Concentrate on what happened, excuse your emotions. Put up a front, and look me straight in the eyes," she looked up and right at me, he breathing slowed and she took her hand out of mine and wiped her eyes. I suppose that the looking me in the eyes part could be unnecessary, but her eyes are enchanting.

"Ttthen I ggot a ccall frromm this mman whhho tttolld mmme tthhhat hhe hhaadd Dan annnd Fissske and thhhat ifff I diddn't ddo what hhe sssaidd thhhat hhe wwanntted to mmmeet usss."

I nodded slowly, putting everything together in my mind. Amy sat and slowly and carefully explained what happened, in detail, after she was able to calm down enough to control her stuttering. **(A/N I didn't want to type it all out again…) **

After she finished her phone buzzed. And we both stared at it. Amy looked up at me and I reached for the phone.

_I'm coming Natalie._

**One New Message.**

**Hello Amelia.**

**Dan, Fiske, and Natalie have 4 days worth of air. Your application and first assignment will be at your mansion. To get your "Family" back (if they don't disown you first) you must complete the mission. Hurry! They'll suffocate soon!**

**Vesper1**

Amy's POV

_Breath. This is for Dan. You need a plan. You need to prove to the Madrigals you can do this. Dan needs you, Fiske needs you. Heck even Natalie and Ian need you. Be strong. Katelyn said this would be hard._

I looked up and Ian was pacing the floor. He didn't even look up when I stood. I figured this was my chance to check for our progress back to the house. I stood and turned my phone off. When I made it up to the other compartment of the plane were, what Dan liked to call our "Goons", slept. I laughed, which made me want to cry.

_Goons. I miss him…_

The pilot was, well driving the plane, like always.

"Where are we?" The man turned and smiled at me, raising one eyebrow. I sighed. "Please."

"Well, Miss. Amy we are about 5 minutes away from the estate. You and the 2 Kabra children might want to strap yourselves in," he turned around.

"There's only one Kabra on the plane now," I turned around and walked out of the room before he could respond.

When I opened the door that led back to the cabins I ran right into...a person?

"Amy? Oh thank God it's you! I thought that they had come back for you. I was worried. Where did you go?" I could feel my cheeks burn. Ian.

"I went to go ask the pilot where we were. He said we were about 5 minutes from the estate, so we probably should strap ourselves in," Ian nodded, completely disregarding what he had just said to me.

We made our way back to the seats silently. When we sat down I turned my phone back on.

**3 missed calls from contact: Hamilton Holt=] **

Crap. I forgot to call him after he got out of football practice! I pressed the call back button.

"We're sorry, but you have no service." The automated voice on the other end clicked and hung up. This is the worst day of my life. Why? Because I can't think of one worse. Dan, Fiske, and Natalie are gone. Ian is here (don't get me wrong, I don't hate him, but we aren't on the best terms. We never are). And now Hamilton is probably worried about me. Nothing is going right. I felt the silent tears slip out of my eyes.

Then, to top it all off, I looked out the window and saw somebody standing at the front door of Grace's Mansion. I flipped open my phone and clicked on my "HOUSE CAM" application. And clicked on my front door camera.

Standing there picking up a black package off the ground was a boy in a bright neon 'BEARS' jersey.

Hamilton.


	5. What the Hell

**Disclaimer:**

**Me *walking into library*: Times up! Two hours are over!**

***room is empty***

**Me: Well, I guess that worked out. Now to bring in Hammy!**

**Director: Good job KateyJo! Now… Cue Evil Smile!**

***Evil smile***

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUU. Lol, FAIL, back to the story…**

**PS: I'm going to rate this chapter T-M for swearing… No hints just read. (A few cuss words when Hamilton goes off)**

Hamilton's POV

Living in Boston was great. We were closer to the Thomas headquarters and closer to the rest of the clue hunters. Sinead, Ned, and Ted lived about 17 minutes away then Dan and Amy, who, after her full name Amelia, who I referred to as Ames, lived in Grace's old place. Though we saw each other at least twice a week, Amy still gave me a call after football practice every day, which I admit. I kinda looked forward to. We had become really close.

So today when I got out of practice and she didn't call, I got nervous. I called her house, and nobody answered, then her cell and again nothing.

"BOYS! Get your scrawny butts outta here!" I turned to look at my coach who was standing at the doors of the locker room. "HOLT!" I resisted the urge to flinch.

"YES SIR," I grabbed my bag and made my way to the front of the room.

"Son, Get the hell out. Your done for the day," I nodded and left the locker room, with my jersey still on. When got in my car and started to head home, I tried Amy again.

"Hey this is Amy! I can't make it to the phone right now. Sorry! Leave your name and number, and I'll do my best to get back to you. Thanks. Bye," then I left yet another message.

"Hey Ames **(A/N Ok Ames is a nickname for Amelia! And Ian has a nickname for Amy…Hamilton deserves one too! Besides my name is Katelyn and some people in NJHS call me Molly. Irrelevant I know.)** I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Call me back."

I hung up the phone and made a sharp turn toward the Cahill Estate. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

When I finally got the estate I jumped out of the car and jogged up to the door. There was a package on the ground in front of the door. So I picked up I figured I could hand it to her when she opened the door.

When I rang the doorbell, I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing. I rang again, nothing.

"Mia? Dan? Fiske? Ummm Nelly? Anybody home?" Calling apparently didn't help either.

Where the hell was everybody?

Amy's POV

I literally bolted off the plane and ran all the way to the house. It might have been rude, but I was in desperate need of a hug. And I sure wasn't going to get one from Ian. I made my way around the house and to the front door. Just to see Hamilton getting into his car.

"HAMILTON!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. He jerked around to face me.

"Oh my god Ames! Were the heck have you been?" I didn't answer and just ran right into, knocking him off his feet. "Woah! Hey! Missed you too. What happened lil sis?"

I rolled off of Hamilton and situated myself down on the ground next to him. We both didn't move for a couple of seconds and I rolled over on the hot gravel to look at him.

"Well? Ames…you can tell me anything. Where's Danny boy?" Hamilton looked clueless, and desperate for an answer. That's when I lost it. I couldn't stop sobbing once I started either. Hamilton frowned deeply and pulled me into a hug. I was too tired to protest.

Ian's POV

After Amy flew off the jet I sighed. Once I motioned to the woman who wanted my bags I slowly stepped off the plane and made my way around the house to where I saw Amy head to.

I always thought that Grace's Mansion was quite lovely, not that I would ever say that out loud. The trees in the front garden that wrapped around the porch always made the-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" I couldn't help the words that slipped out of my mouth. Amy was sitting on Hamilton's lap sobbing. Amy shot up and suddenly became very interested in her shoes. Hamilton just stared and me, and then back at Amy. Then back at me again.

"Well if it isn't the Cobra child," Hamilton strutted over to me with a murderous look on his face.

"Hamilton don't!" Amy said warily from the tree were she was standing.

"How dare you make her cry! How fuckin' dare you. Don't you ever touch Amy again. Do you hear me? What the hell did you do to her this time? Hu?" Hamilton was seething; I'd personally never seen him like this. It was unnerving. Even for a Lucian.

I was at a loss for words.

Silence settled.

At least until he raised his fist to hit me.

"HAMILTON! STOP! It was the vespers! The vespers took Natalie, Fiske, and…and…aaannnddd Ddddaaannn," Amy collapsed to the ground, spent. Hamilton lowered his arm and didn't give me a backwards glance as he ran over to Amy.

This was ridiculous, I am a Lucian. I do not like Amy, I use her as a pawn. Like always.

_Be a Lucian. Be a Lucian. Be a Lucian._

I walked over to Amy and the dimwit. Though I didn't show it, as I never do, it hurt to watch him comfort her.

_That should be me._

But it isn't, and it shouldn't be. Standing above the two of them I stiffened. Amy looked up at me.

"It's ok to cry Ian. She's your sister," I could have melted, the way she smiled up at me through her tears. But, I didn't. I wanted to. Oh how I wanted to curl up into a ball and just die. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Mother always told me 'Crying is weak. Sadness is weak. Feeling for anything or anybody will cause your downfall' then she would slap me so hard I'd fall to the floor.

My cheek stung from the memory. I reached up to touch it, like I was making sure I wasn't still at home. In my mother's office. Watching her beat the living hell out of me and Natalie. Anger burned throughout my body.

"Crying is weak. Get up. Stop moping. Your tears aren't going to save them, and nor are mine." My words were laced with venom. I stormed into the house before either of the Cahill's could respond.

**So today I feel like leaving cliff hangers. I'm still gonna type more today. But I wanted this next part to be in its own chapter.** **LUV YALL! R&R!**


	6. Talk to me

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Soooooooooo JONAH EVERYBODY**

***cue applause***

**Jonah: YO dawgs! Heeeeeaaaaaay girl! Thanks for havin me in your…house?**

**Me: Uh hu… You know the drill**

**Jonah: Aite! Yeah KateyJo don't own nuttin'**

**I'm running out of Disclaimer ideas…sorry. You're going to get more Kabra insight on their mother here….**

**Anyway…**

Amy's POV

I flinched as Ian walked away from Hamilton and I. He was so cold to me. I resisted the urge to run after him. I knew he was having trouble with his mom. Or remembering his mom anyway. She's been put to death about 5 months ago. I never blamed him for the way his mother raised him. None of us did. I tried to confront him about it once.

**FLASHBACK!**

_Ian and Natalie had come down to visit me and Dan just before Christmas. We were all sitting around in the lounge room (a room that me and Dan had tricked out with bean bags and old fashioned arcade games….just teen stuff). When Dan decided it would be fun to play truth or dare… stupid I know._

"_Ok," Dan looked over at me, "I'll go first." It was a mistake to play with Cahill's in the first place, but to let Daniel Cahill go first…not good. "Natalie, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare of course," I flinched, wrong answer Natalie._

"_Goodie" Dan chuckled evilly, "I dare you to…wear my black ninja costume for the rest of the night!"_

"_WHAT? NO WAY! I WOULD EVER BE CAUGHT DEAD IN THAT!" Natalie was screaming protests all the way up the stairs. Dan was just pulling her along smiling broadly._

_I looked over at Ian after the two younger siblings were out of sight. He was typing away on his iPad with a determined look on his face._

"_Ian? What are you doing?" _

"_Working. Shhhh," He didn't even look up when he replied. I sighed, that's all he ever got to do anymore. His father disappeared off the face of Earth and His mother had been put to death over a week ago. They Kabra children were on their own. I honestly felt bad for them. And apparently so did Fiske and Nellie because they always invited them over here._

"_Weeeee'rrrrrreeeee baaaaaaack," Dan walked in with a grumbling Natalie in a ninja suit. Though I could hear what she was saying under her breath I wouldn't repeat it. "Alright Natalie. Your turn!"_

"_Ian. Put the iPad down and truth or dare?" Natalie snapped at Ian. He looked up and glared at her. "Do it NOW. you KNOW better," I could see Ian visibly flinch. Natalie sounded just like Isabel. Natalie looked down realizing what she had just done. I was about to suggest we all do something else when Ian got up and stormed out of the room. Natalie stood and called out to him;_

"_Ian please, I didn't mean…" She slumped back in her chair when he didn't turn and come back just sat and stared at the floor quietly._

_I stood and started to the door to see if I could bring him back in._

"_I wouldn't Amelia," I turned to Natalie with a confused look, "when he's like that he…throws and," she paused and bit her lip, "hits things. Its hard on him, it's honestly scary."_

_I nodded and headed out the door anyway. I walked down the hall way to the right were I saw him head. I made to one of the random rooms in the house and heard something crash against the wall. So naturally I stopped and opened the door._

_Ian was standing with his back to me leaning against the wall. I looked over the room. The mirror on the vanity was busted; all the pictures and things on the top of the vanity were on the floor. And the vase, which I was guessing was what I hear hit the wall, was busted and the pieces were all over the floor.I slowly walked over to Ian._

_Closing the distance…_

_5 feet…_

_3 feet…_

_1 foot…_

"_Stop," he growled, "go away." I stepped back. His voice was sinister, unnerving. I took a deep breath a closed the distance between us, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. _

"_Ian please, talk to me. I might be able-," he whipped around._

"_DON'T YOU ARE DARE SAY HELP! YOU CANNOT HELP ME! I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP!" I grimaced. His eyes were dark and he was panting now. He pushed past me and started ripping the sheets off the bed and throwing them around._

"_Stop. Calm down, Isabel is gone. She can't hurt you or Natalie anymore," I pulled him to sit down on the bed next to me. I'd like to say that Ian didn't cry, but I'd be lying. I pulled him into a hug as silent tear fell down his cheeks._

"_She hit me, everyday. Natalie tried to hell me once. But s-s-sh-e-ee l-l-las-h-h-hed out-t, Natalie had a bruise the size of a baseball for a month. After that I was o-o-on my own. It got really b-b-bad-d-d w-w-w-when Victor h-h-helped," He blubbered on about the times his parents hit him for getting caught lying in school (he shouldn't have gotten caught), or when he missed a training day, or if he and Natalie slipped up on a mission. The worst one was when Ian had come home from school with Natalie and his parents were waiting for the two of them. He said they sent Natalie up to her room then Victor and Isabel started whipping him because they; "…were my parents and had the right," Ian turned and lifted up the back of his shirt to show me all the thin white scars all over his back "There are 27, you can count them," he pulled his shirt back down and turned to me._

"_I'm so sorry Ian. She's gone now, she can't hurt you," I rubbed circles in his back soothingly. He sniffled and laid back against the headboard, pulling me with him. After a while he felt up to talking again. He asked me about my childhood, about school, Dan, and the book I was currently reading. About 2 hours later we lapsed into silence. I heard Ian's breathing slow, and right before he drifted into sleep he whispered something. But I couldn't make it out. I ended up falling asleep there too._

_I hadn't had the heart to leave him there alone._

**FLASHBACK OVER!**

I stood up from Hamilton's embrace and started to feel very awkward. Hamilton stood and looked toward the house.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I looked over at Hamilton and nodded.

"Yeah. Come on inside. I suppose you could help too," Hamilton nodded in agreement. We made our way up to the porch and Hamilton stopped and reached behind the large whicker bench, revealing a package.

"This was here when I tried your door the first time," I shakily reached for the black box he was pushing toward me. I cradled it in my arms and brought out my key to unlock the door.

When we stepped inside the house Ian had disappeared. I sighed and ushered Hamilton to the couch in the main room. We sat down and he looked at me expectantly. I sat and explained all the lessons me and Dan had been receiving, and how Katelyn had taught us about the Lucians. And about Dan being taken into Madrigal custody by Fiske. Then about the final assignment Katelyn left us. And how I'd ended up here with Ian and without Dan and Natalie for that matter. Then finally how to get them all back.

"Ames, you can't become one of them. It's not possible; we'll find the Cobra brat and Danny Boy. I won't allow it," I smiled at Hamilton's attitude toward the situation. Though impossible he was very optimistic.

"I understand the Hamilton, but I promised to protect Dan at all costs. And if becoming a Vesper is the price then I will pay it. I don't care. I just Dan to be back and safe," I felt like crying again. But, though I hated to admit it, Ian was right about one thing. Crying wouldn't bring Dan back.

"Don't you get it Amy?" I stared at Hamilton, he never called me Amy. "Dan will never be safe again. If you become a Vesper, we're all goners. They'll force you to come after us. They'll take Dan and give him the same ultimatum they've given you. You're at an impass if you look at it that way," he paused. "But if you look at it like I am, then we can get Dan-"I interrupted him;

"Natalie, and Fiske," He smirked, which reminded me scarily of Ian.

"Yes, plus Fiske and the Cobra brat. We can get them all back. Think about. We'll have every Lucian on our side, because of Natalie and the other Cobra. Then we'll also have the Madrigals, because of you! You, Danny, and Fiske!" He smiled at me, like he had it all figured out. "Plus, you have me."

**I hope you liked that one. Tell me what you thought of the flashback. I honestly REALLY wanted to have him kiss her.. but it didn't feel right to put it there. Sorry it's short. But I feel like when it's short I can write more stuff. I like it better though you probably don't! Sorry. LUV YA! Merry Christmas! (I'll write more. I just wanted to say that… =] hehehe) R&R! =]**


	7. What Have You Been Up To?

Disclaimer: The 39 clues isn't mine…du.

Sorry it took so long! =] I missed yall! It was my goal to stay off for a while, cause I got addicted… fail. I'M BACK!

IAN POV

My anger flared, I could see Amy and Hamilton talking ing the great room, while

leaning over the banister. I saw Hamilton lean over a whisper something in Amy's

ear. Which made her smile, which in turn made him smile. Pushing back from the

banister and stomping back to my room, despite my anger; not only towards Amy

and Hamilton, but to myself for even caring, I couldn't help but notice the

little holes in the walls along the corridor.

Strange.

I stopped to get a better look at them, they were small round holes that upon

first look most people wouldn't notice. What was most odd about each one was

that they all contained some sort of small dart. My anger forgotten I stood and

looked around the hallway, trying to find some sort of trigger for the darts.

When I came up with nothing, I tried the doors. The first one was labeled

Simulation Room. Locked. The second was poisons, that one I was tempted not to

open. The third I would never forget. It was a classroom style door, without a

label. So I opened up the door quietly. I stared in shock at its contents.

Amy, love...what have you been up to?

KATELYN POV

I stood over my desk and stared at the monitor, covered with scenes of the

Cahill Estate. All was going according to plan. But when the screen switched

over to the camera in the north hall, I gasped and sat down. Ian was looking

around the hall. I silently prayed he wouldn't open any doors, that would ruin

everything.

But, knowing Ian, he would open the most innocent looking door, knowing it would

be the most dangerous. So when latched his hand to the third, and last door I.

The hallway, I wasn't shocked, just angry.

I should have ever let him set foot in that house.

AMY POV

I stood up from my place on the couch next to Hamilton. I knew he was right, all

the branches would support us. But I didn't want them involved, at all.

"What are you thinking? You know we can't do this on our own," Hamilton frowned

at me. I nodded and turned to look back at him.

"But I think we're gonna have to. I don't want anybody involved. This has caused

enough uproar. And not very many people know. I don't even want to imagine what

the whole family would start up," I paused and looked at Hamilton, he was

shaking his head. I knew he wouldn't agree with me, but he was going to have to

get over it. "Look Hamilton, you're going to have to trust me. Call your parents

and branch, tell them you're with me, Ian, Dan, And Fiske. Tell them not to

worry," Hamilton nodded and started to head up the stairs to the north hall.

I watched as he slowly went up the stairs mumbling to himself. When he reached

the top, where the balcony was, he stopped and leaned up against the banister.

Looking down at me he said, "You Amy Cahill have changed, and I'm not sure if

its for the better." I nodded up at him as he turned away.

I sighed and sat down, taking a drink out of the glass one of the staff had

brought me.

Changed?

I put my head in my hands. I was spent. All my energy felt like it was flowing

out of me. Dan and Fiske were both gone, my whole support system had been

kidnapped, and I couldn't have done anything to stop it. I felt a lone tear fall

down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. Crying was weak. It wasn't going to save

Dan and Fiske. Or even Natalie.

Hamilton was right. I had changed. I had to, at all cost I had to protect Dan

and my Branch. At all cost.

HAMILTON POV

The lessons had changed Amy. They scared her forever. And I knew she would never

be the same. I shook my head. Why her?

"Amy...love. What have you been up to?"

Mu head shot up when I heard Ian's voice down the hall in a room. I sprinted

down the hallway and came to the door where I heard the sound come from. I poked

my head in and gasped. Ian turned at the sound, with wide eyes.

Indeed Amy, what have you been doing?


	8. Preston

**Ok so hey yall! I know the last one was short, I wrote that on my iPad… in the car. So I did my best. I hope you guys don't hate me… Check out my "Bye Amy" it's been adopted (WHICH MAKES ME SOOOOOOOO HAPPY) and is being turned into a multi chapter by… ****I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39****! Yay! I don't know when it's going to be up. And hopefully I can write during the day tomorrow (I'm job shadowing a Librarian… lol [Even though I want to be in the Social Sciences 'career cluster' {forensic psychology, cool right?}]). Soooooooooooooooo… **

**I'm sure your curious about Katelyn…well and about Amy (But that can wait now can't it?)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ian: WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Me: Why Ian! You know exactly where I've been! **

**Ian: Well… That file was… Classified.**

**Me: REALLY! THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO SPECIAL!**

**Ian: Whatever. *starts to walk away***

**Me: Awwwwww Ian come on you know you missed me!**

**Ian: *grumbles***

**Me: What was that?**

**Ian: I *grumble* and *grumble some more***

**Me: I didn't catch that…**

**Ian: FORGET IT! SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THE DISCLAIMER! She doesn't own anything. *leaves***

**Me: *calling after him* I love you too!**

IAN'S POV

"What the hell is all of this?" I whipped around at the sound of somebody else's voice.

Hamilton? What is he doing here?

He must have seen my quizzical look, because he answered, "I heard your voice," I nodded in response., and began looking around again.

The room was full of photographs. All of me and Hamilton, doing everyday things. Eating, walking, talking, working, and at school. I was in pure shock.

_Why are there pictures of me and Hamilton?_

_Who is she working for?_

_Am I in trouble?_

_Is this about my mother… or the clue hunt?_

I looked over at Hamilton and knew he was thinking the same thing. I slowly made my way around the room looking from picture to picture, trying to recall if I had seen some one talking photographs of me. Which was hard, because people always photographed me and Natalie.

"Ian, we should leave. This isn't our business…" I heard Hamilton trail off. Turning to look back at him, he was right, we should leave. Bu this was our business. And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

KATELYN'S POV

I paced back and forth in my office. How could I let this happen? My boss was going to kill me. Ian wasn't supposed to find out about the room. And then when Hamilton walked in, I almost ripped my hair out.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid," I smacked my head over and over. "How could I let this happen? What did I do wrong?"

"Well I don't think hitting yourself was a good idea to begin with," I spun around so fast that I almost fell over, I knew that voice…very well.

"PRESTON! You're back! I missed you," the young boy pulled me into his arms and squeezed. I felt him bury his face in my hair and life me off the ground.

"I missed you too Kate, so much," he muttered into my hair.

After he put me down, he pulled my face up to his and kissed me. I felt sparks coarse through my body. I could remember the last time he did this. Right before he left for his assignment, about a week ago. A very very long week. I abruptly pulled back.

"How are you here? Not that I'm upset that you are, because I missed you. But your assignment isn't over until mine is. Who's keeping the Cahill's and Kabra?" He smiled down at me, I was only about 5 feet, and he had a good 4 inches on me.

"Slow down Kate! Goodness! Ash is keeping them under lock and key. I thought I'd come home to you if you didn't mind. Besides, it sounds like something went a little askew with your part of the assignment," I glared up at him, and stopped to reassess what he had just said.

"Wait, you left them with who?" I crossed my arms and sat down behind my desk, after pointing to the leather chair across from me. And Preston, completely ignoring my gesture came and sat on the edge of my desk right in front of me. I rolled my eyes and stared expectantly up at him.

"I said that I left them with Ash. It's fine," he sighed, and pushed my chair back so he could crouch down in front of me. He smiled up at me and started to soothingly rub up and down my thighs, "trust me."

"I do, I just don't trust Mr. Ashallayn Tallyn James. He isn't reliable," I stood and move toward the phone. But Preston stood and stopped me by putting his hand over mine, which was now over the phone.

"Katelyn. This is my team. I trust him. It's not your call, its mine. Plus you have your own problem to handle as I can see," he gestured to my computer screen, which still held the frozen image of the 2 boy's at the Cahill Estate. I flinched and turned off the screen. "Look, we can take care of it. It's not like Amy was working for us, it was a Madrigal assignment. The boys can find out. It's not our problem," I nodded and took a deep breath. "But I do want to go back. We could help them out a little. Amy is slipping further and further into depression about Dan and Fiske, all this family drama is bringing up bad memories of Isabel for Ian, and Hamilton is stuck in the middle of it all. Its not a good combination. Especially if we're supposed to lead them to the Vespers. So they can take them down. That way we don't have to. That's the plan. So what if we mix it up a little and go help them early? It would get the job done faster anyway."

I knew Preston was right. "Ok then, go pack Cadet Preston Niklaus. We have a plane to catch," he smiled and turned to the door, "Oh and Preston?"

"Kate?" He stopped at the door and waited for my response.

"I'm glad you back," He smiled, and responded,

"Me too," he started to leave again.

"Preston?"

"What now Kate?" He voice sounded irritated, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was happy, even though I was staling him.

"I love you," He smiled and walked back toward me, it was the first time I'd had said it to him. Ever, he engulfed me in a hug,

"I love you too," He kissed my cheek and left to go pack.

**Just a little Katelyn background… =] you know you loved it. It was sweet. I LOVE PRESTON!**


End file.
